


All American Girl

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a JaSam 30 words drabble series





	All American Girl

Drabble 1

Sam couldn’t believe it she finally was going to marry her Jason. The one she knew and loved after all this time of thinking he was dead and then finding out he had a twin brother that even he didn’t know he had. Now not only did she get her Jason back but they were finally getting married again and this time Jason was not taking no for an answer they were get married in a church.


End file.
